Fobias
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cada uno tiene un miedo irracional a algo en particular. James a los espacios cerrados, Scorpius a la oscuridad y Hugo a las tormentas. James/Teddy. Scorpius/Albus. Hugo/Lysander. Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Cierra los ojos

**Fobias **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Títulos de Viñetas.

**Pareja:** James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin.

**Claustrofobia:** Miedo a los espacios cerrados.

* * *

**I. **

**Cierra los ojos **

_Claustrofobia_

James se encuentra en el atrio vestido de manera informal con unos pantalones anchos y una chaqueta de cuero negra, lleva el cabello castaño hecho jirones por el viento otoñal que sopla afuera y Teddy se muerde el labio inferior al ver esa imagen. Su turno en el departamento de aurores ha terminado hace cosa de diez minutos y James ha quedado en pasar a buscarlo para salir a cenar a algún restaurante cerca del Big Ben. Es viernes por la tarde y la mayoría de los funcionarios del ministerio ya se han marchado a casa, por lo que el atrio está bastante despejado.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Teddy ignora la pregunta de James y no puede evitar besarlo levemente en los labios. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se ponen rojas—. Te he dicho que no me gusta que me beses en público. ¿Qué van a decir en el Departamento de Aurores?

—Que me he sacado la lotería por estar con el hijo del héroe del mundo mágico —James pestañea confusamente y Teddy le da un suave golpe en el hombre, al mismo tiempo que suelta una carcajada—. Solamente estaba bromeando. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

James asiente. Teddy está a punto de besarlo nuevamente cuando se da cuenta que ha dejado su varita en el escritorio de la oficina. Murmura una maldición entre dientes y jala a James de la mano en dirección al ascensor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He olvidado mi varita en la oficina. Vamos a buscarla.

James lucha por soltarse de su agarre pero no lo consigue. De pronto su rostro se contrae de forma aterradora y vuelve a forcejear para soltarse de Teddy.

—Yo puedo esperarte en el atrio, no es necesario que te acompañe.

—Solamente serán unos minutos. La oficina está en el segundo piso.

Teddy presiona el botón del ascensor que en poco segundos abre las puertas metálicas y una voz pronuncia que se encuentran en el atrio del ministerio.

—No lo entiendes.

James no puede pronunciar palabra alguna porque ya se encuentra dentro del ascensor que ha cerrado sus puertas y se encuentra moviéndose. Su rostro comienza a tornarse pálido de repente y siente que le falta la respiración. Le están comenzado a cosquillear las manos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta Teddy—. Estás más pálido que de costumbre.

Él abre la boca varias veces tratando de inhalar tanto aire como puede, pero por más que intenta, la sensación de que le falta el oxígeno no desaparece.

—No me gustan los espacios cerrados —logra pronunciar James con la voz entrecortada. Vuelve a inhalar rápidamente por la boca—. Sácame de aquí.

James siente que las rodillas le flaquean y está a punto de caer, de no ser porque Teddy lo sujeta a tiempo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que le tienes miedo a los espacios cerrados? —la pregunta no tiene respuesta, solamente un ademán de manos y otra fuerte inhalación—. Solamente cierra los ojos, ¿vale? Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada. Yo estoy aquí y nada va a sucederte.

Han sido como primos desde que tiene memoria, convivieron en Hogwarts y ahora han traspasado cualquier barrera de cariño fraternal. ¿Cómo es posible que no tuviera noción del miedo de James a los espacios cerrados?

El cuerpo del muchacho tiembla pero termina cerrando los ojos como él le ha indicado. Teddy lo sigue sosteniendo y puede sentir su respiración agitada contra su pecho.

—Cierra los ojos.

Teddy se bebe aquella imagen radiante. James con los ojos cerrados, con los mechones de cabello castaño cayéndole sobre la frente y los labios finos que sueltan suspiros. Pone una mano sobre su cuello y sus dedos estilizados bailan sobre la piel cremosa, acariciando y tranquilizando.

Le besa dulcemente cuando la voz del ascensor anuncia:

—Segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

No todo ha sido tan malo después de todo.


	2. Oscuridad

**Fobias**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Títulos de Viñetas.

**Pareja:** Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy.

**Nictofobia:** Miedo irracional a la noche o a la oscuridad.

* * *

** II.**

** Oscuridad **

_Nictofobia_

Scorpius se ha quedado charlando con los gemelos Scamander sobre el último viaje que realizaron a Australia. La mayoría son locuras que solamente a ellos se les ocurrirían pero son locuras que le parecen interesantes de escuchar.

—Fue idea de Lysander convertir al koala en un peluche y guardarlo en la mochila —comenta Lorcan—. Nuestros padres no tardaron en descubrirnos cuando el koala volvió a su forma original y comenzó a comerse parte de la mochila.

Las manecillas del reloj marcan las diez de la noche y la última campanada no tarda en retumbar por los rincones del castillo.

—Mejor nos ponemos en marcha antes que aparezca la prefecta Weasley y le quite puntos a Ravenclaw como hizo la última vez —dice Lysander.

—No te olvides que Malfoy también es un prefecto y estamos fuera de nuestras habitaciones, por lo que también nos podría quitar puntos.

No transcurren demasiados minutos antes de que pierda a los gemelos de vista y él emprenda el camino a las mazmorras que están más frías y oscuras de los habitual. Siente un cosquilleo en la nuca al sumergirse en las penumbras, trata de controlarlo y cierra los ojos por un instante.

Es una costumbre que Scorpius tiene desde que es conciente de su miedo. Desde pequeño su madre le deja un hechizo tenue de iluminación en su habitación, o en su defecto, una lámpara encendida junto a su cama. Ya hace cinco años que ha comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts y sigue manteniendo dicha costumbre, debido a su miedo irracional. Por lo que el cosquilleo se vuelve más intenso cuando descubre que la habitación está completamente a oscuras.

La respiración se le agita de repente y maldice el hecho que ese miedo tenga el control sobre él. Hace tanto que no se le manifiesta que ha pensado que ya no lo tenía. Se equivoca.

— ¡Albus! —dice en forma de grito—. ¿Por qué has apagado las luces? Te he dicho varias veces que no me gusta la habitación a oscuras.

Rápidamente murmura un hechizo que ilumina la estancia por completo, como si ya hubiera amanecido y el sol inundara todos los rincones con su luz. Albus se cubre el rostro con la mano y trata de incorporarse.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Scor? Apagué las luces porque pretendía dormir en lo que tú hacías las rondas de prefecto. ¿Acaso no puedo dormir en mi propia habitación?

—Recuerda que también es mi habitación y no me gusta cuando está a oscuras.

— ¿Pretendes que duerma con la luz encendida? —pregunta Albus de forma sarcástica—. Como sea. Al menos, no grites de ese modo que me has dado un susto. Voy a seguir durmiendo, si es que no te molesta.

Albus vuelve a sumergirse en el mar de sabanas y suelta un bufido. Scorpius frunce el ceño pero se siente mejor ahora que hay luz en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. Vuelve a maldecir que le de miedo algo tan común como es la oscuridad. Es algo que le atormenta desde que es niño y según su madre, no es un miedo insuperable, pero él aún no lo puede ignorar.

—Me da miedo la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué? —interroga Albus—. ¿He escuchado al gran Scorpius Malfoy admitiendo que algo le produce miedo?

Scorpius le arroja una almohada.

— ¡Cállate! No es algo que me guste andar divulgando y te prohíbo terminantemente que te rías.

Albus suelta una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que al fin le temas a algo. Anda tonto, ven a acostarte conmigo —Scorpius duda pero termina acurrucándose a su lado mientras Albus le pasa una mano por la cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo—. Es de humanos temer, ¿lo sabías? Por ejemplo, mi primo Hugo le tiene miedo a las tormentas.


	3. El relámpago en la tormenta

**Fobias **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Títulos de Viñetas.

**Pareja:** Hugo Weasley & Lysander Scamander.

**Astrafobia:** Miedo a las tormentas, truenos y relámpagos.

* * *

**III. **

**El relámpago en la tormenta **

_Astrafobia_

Lysander descubre que Hugo le teme a las tormentas cuando se queda a dormir en su casa. No es que Hugo corra a su habitación en busca de contención, ni mucho menos, pero sabe distinguir el miedo cuando se refleja en sus ojos azules.

Acostumbra compartir la habitación con su hermano Lorcan por lo que Hugo se queda en la habitación de huéspedes. Lysander suele hacerle visitas ocasionales durante la noche donde entre juegos y sonrisas reciben el amanecer. Él se pone de pie tratando de no despertar a su gemelo que duerme en una cama a poca distancia, aunque lo duda ya que Lorcan tiene el sueño pesado y ronca como una motosierra, y se encamina a la habitación donde duerme Hugo.

Su mayor sorpresa es cuando descubre que nadie se encuentra en la cama y se produce un sonido en la cocina. Lysander sabe que solamente puede tratarse de él y efectivamente cuando llega a la cocina descubre al pelirrojo, sentado junto a la mesa mientras toma un vaso de leche.

— ¿No podías dormir? —Hugo niega con la cabeza y Lysander no puede evitar darse cuenta que sus manos tiemblan como hojas al viento—. ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

—Es algo personal.

— ¿Más personal que ese lunar oculto que tienes? —interroga con una ceja alzada. Hugo se sonroja poderosamente pero sus manos no dejan de temblar mientras se lleva el vaso a la boca—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hugo abre la boca para responder pero Lysander no llega a escuchar su respuesta, ya que un sonoro trueno interrumpe la conversación. Afuera se desata una gran tormenta, con relámpagos que iluminan con su luz plateada la cocina y la negrura del cielo se puede contemplar a través de la ventana.

—No puedo dormir cuando hay tormenta —termina diciendo—. Por eso me he levantado. Mi madre suele llevarme un vaso de leche caliente para tranquilizarme, por eso he venido por uno.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo a la tormenta.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a la tormenta —se apresura a decir. El miedo se puede distinguir en sus ojos azules, Lysander puede distinguirlo—. Solamente un poco. No es que realmente le tenga miedo pero me pone nervioso y no puedo dormir.

Lysander se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por el hombro. Le acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—Mis sabanas siempre están dispuestas a recibirte.

— ¿Con Lorcan durmiendo a menos de dos metros? —suelta un bufido—. No lo creo.

Un nuevo relámpago vuelve a iluminar el cielo y seguidamente se escucha un trueno. El clima no parece dar tregua esa noche y Lysander le comprende. Nunca le ha temido a la tormenta, le incomoda a la hora de jugar un partido de Quiddich bajo esas condiciones, pero nada más allá de eso.

Lysander le besa suavemente. Hugo cierra los ojos por un instante y se deja perder en el mar de seda caliente que es su boca y su piel. Él le tiene sujeto por la cintura y se acerca cada vez más a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier tipo de distancia y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo.

—Vamos a la cama. Seré el relámpago en la tormenta —al ver la expreso de Hugo que se debate entre la sorpresa y el horror, Lysander sonríe—. Solamente estaba bromeando. Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para no dormir.

Seguidamente le guiña un ojo.


End file.
